


Relief

by paxnirvana



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze (Battle Fairy Yukikaze)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation 2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kinda spoilerish for Operation 2

~*~*~*~*~

It was probably too soon after his recovery for this, but Jack hadn't been able to wait any longer. Not with the DACT hurdle to be faced tomorrow - and Rei's flight-status on the line. So he'd invited Rei to his apartment on the way back from the base. And Rei had left the tram with him after no more than a brief sidelong look from under his unruly sable bangs and a nod, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his warm-up jacket.

Now Rei lay flat beneath him, thighs spread wide by the press of Jack's hips, his arms thrown back. His body quivered gently with each slow thrust into him Jack made and thin lips parted to let out puffs of breath after each one. The pale face was touched by the barest hint of a flush, but Rei's head was turned, his eyes closed, his thick, dark lashes lying like shadows on his cheeks. Jack watched them closely for reaction, for a flicker. There was nothing. Rei's hands lay still and open on the bed beside each shoulder too -- almost as if someone had put them there forcibly and told him not to move them again.

Of course Jack hadn't. He would never force Rei. But it was always like this. Even now, after his rescue from the JAM. He was healed. Provisionally cleared for flight duty again. The test of the modified FRX-99 with Yukikaze self-loaded into it's systems was scheduled for tomorrow.

Jack didn't know what was the worst part of it; wanting Rei so badly but waiting as long as he could to insist, to touch, to instigate. Always hoping that Rei would show a need of his own. And act on it. But never being able to wait long enough to find out before he had to touch that lean, pale, tightly-held body again. At least Rei relaxed for him. Uncurled from the nearly automatic, defensive hunch he went into when touched by another to let him spread him out like this. But then Jack was forced to endure his withdrawal during the act that followed. Oh, not that Rei's body didn't react to Jack's caresses, to his careful preparation. It did, just like always; his cock was hard and bouncing against his flat belly with each thrust even now, spilling a slivery thread of pre-come from the tip. But Rei's mind was clearly elsewhere, his spirit preoccupied. And it hurt Jack. Like a heavy weight on his heart.

"Rei," he whispered, fingers gripping those narrow, bony hips tighter, arms shaking faintly despite himself. "Rei... do you want me to stop?" But he didn't stop reaching and sliding into that slick, tight heat even as he said the words; he couldn't. And as he'd expected, the only reaction to his offer was a brief lift of Rei's chin, a subtle hardening of his jaw. Jack shifted, moving up, bracing one knee under him so he could free up a hand and lean forward, his too-long hair falling around his face.

He wanted to kiss Rei, to redden those pale lips with his own, but that would get a reaction in the form of a forearm across the face, he knew. So he took Rei's cock in his hand instead. Stroked it firmly. This was his task as well. Rei's pleasure was always his burden, because Rei never seemed affected either way if Jack brought him off or not. But Jack couldn't bear to take pleasure in this alone. It was a joining. A shared act. The one thing that could still reach Rei, most times.

But not this time.

Rei shuddered into release silently, a tea-stained canine biting into a lower lip the only sign he noticed the pulsing discharge of his cock or the hard clench of his muscles around Jack's cock deep within his body.

Jack followed him into completion instantly, groaning through tightly gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. Feeling as if everything he was was being pulled out of him to sink into the man in his arms. An endless, white-hot, body-shaking connection... He gasped as his hips gave a last surge, driving him deep into Rei. Reaching, always, for that elusive core of the other - that shy, engaging, clever spirit that only truly bloomed when he flew. But it escaped him once again, leaving him cold and alone. He sagged above Rei for a moment, head hanging, his hand thick and sticky with Rei's release. His bent leg trembled, almost as if his whole body were shaking.

...but that connection was just an illusion.

And to his horror he found he _was_ shaking as a tight sob escaped his throat. There was heat on his face, spilling down from his eyes. He kept his head averted as he let Rei's cock go, reaching over him to wipe his hand hastily on the jumbled sheet before he pulled carefully out of Rei's body.

"...you okay, Jack?"

The sound of that soft voice shocked him into immobility still crouched above him. Froze the next sob solid in his throat. His eyes flew open.

Rei had turned his head toward him, though his hands were still slack beside it. The gray eyes were open, watching him with faintly puzzled concern from beneath heavy lids.

"Didn't it feel good?"

"Yes, it did," he forced himself to say, voice tight. Then he watched, stunned, as Rei lifted a languid hand from the bed all the way to his face. Fingertips touched a damp cheek. The gray eyes flickered with something then, a small frown drawing Rei's brows together.

"Jack?"

His heart lurched painfully in his chest. "Don't worry about it." He made a smile stretch his lips. "You good?"

"Glad to hear it," he heard himself say in something that was almost his normal voice. He was afraid to move, to break that tiny connection that Rei had made on his own. But then Rei shivered, his thin body cooling rapidly in Jack's poorly-heated apartment, and he let his hand fall away from Jack's face to lay across his own chest.

The faint smile stayed on Rei's face. His eyes stayed open too. He watched Jack watch him for a long silent moment, until he shivered again, and the smile began to fade a bit.

"Jack?"

Jack shook himself into action then, still trying to deal with this startling change in routine. Rei never spoke to him at these times unless he drew it from him by deliberate request; he certainly never touched him on his own. Jack caught up the sheet, even as he tried to control his racing thoughts. Scowled darkly at the damp smear of semen he'd put on it. Leaned over the other way instead, across Rei toward the floor, and snatched up the crumpled quilt he'd tossed there earlier. He spread the quilt out over Rei's body and was startled again when Rei lifted his arm to lay it on the outside of the covering without prompting.

"Better?" he asked, sitting up beside Rei, watching him closely.

Rei turned his head to face him again, still smiling that shy, tentative smile of his. The one that never failed to break his heart. "Thank you, Jack," he said.

"For...?" Jack said, fighting back the assumptions and conclusions that wanted to leap into his mind. This was Rei, and he was used to the round-about way Rei approached most things -- he was just not used to dealing with Rei in conversation after having sex with him.

"For... being here. It... mattered."

Jack felt his eyebrows rise high on his forehead before he could control them, and with them, his shock.

"When they tried to trick the override code out of me... Yukikaze reminded me that you wouldn't give up on me that easily."

"Yukikaze did?" Jack whispered, startled into a frown.

Rei's smile deepened, his eyes hazing slightly. "You're right. Yukikaze does need a pilot. And we'll show Captain Foss."

He couldnt help it then. He leaned forward, his hand tangling urgently in Rei's thick hair. He cupped his head, leaning close and keeping his eyes open as he watched Rei blink him into focus again to watch him approach. And then his mouth was on Rei's with no resistance, no arm shoving him away. Soft lips shuddered once, then parted, and he was tasting the odd ozone and mint taste of Rei at last.

The sob was back in his throat. He cut it off by thrusting his tongue, uncontested, into Rei's mouth, lips working eagerly. There was response; tentative and unskilled. Enough to encourage both hands to cup Rei's head, and to tilt his head back so he could plunder the soft insides the easier. He jumped a little when a lean hand tangled in his hair in return. Holding him there.

 _Finally._

\- - fin - -


End file.
